User talk:Captain Vas
A welcome from Charitwo Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Wiki, the wiki all about pokemon that you can edit. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. Charitwo 01:37, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I hate to say this, but this wikia needs some serious work. I will begin in: 5...4...3...2...1... I Think Well, I think it doesn't really matter if I say this site is 'pitiful', especially since everyone knows. People just shouldn't be so sensitive and suck it up. Also, so I don't end this sounding like a total bitch, I hope to see more changes from you and I'll help you every step of the way! =] By the way, can you change the front page? Because there's a spelling mistake on it. The part where it says Pokemon Ranger Shadow of Almia, it should be Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Thanks! --ShinjiLover 20:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) The Warning That warning made me feel like you accused me of copying from Bulbapedia. Well, I'm a member there and I definitely don't want any copy/paste from our website. Besides, most info will probably have similarities since the info doesn't change from place-to-place. Not to say that I was copying, but I could've went to any other Pokemon website and copied from there. ShinjiLover 08:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, if I do get blocked, you'll be hearing from me again. =P ShinjiLover 08:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for that information but I know about the info boxes. It's just when I would get on and make the pages I would only have a limited time and I would not be able to get the infobox copied in time. But I'll go back and fix them as soon as I can. Also would you mind maybe joining my site? We only have three people and were trying to get the competitions to be a big hit! So if you want come and join: http://pokemonbattledomain.wetpaint.com/ Thank you, Master Palkia p.s. You can call me MP if you like. : Thanks. I just updated the page I made about Kecleon, so that page is finished. :: Thanks for the compliment. Don't worry about responding late as you can see I was late to. Thank you for the welcome I intend to help as much as I can It is better to die in hope than live in despair. 18:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ADMIN If you are an Admin with Bureaucratic powers, could you please make me an Admin with /sysop powers? I know allot about wiki Editing and could help to clean up this wiki and make better articles. Just look at this article I made Day Care Trick. Currently Currently, I was only going to do the moves. At least until I got opinions on the Pokémon one from admins. Carbon copy of Bulbapedia? XD Ha. Yeah right. ShinjiLover 01:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Excuse me Why did you move the attacks from "Name" to "Name (move)" when the person from the section above, ShinjiLover, was doing the same thing? Is it only okay to make a "carbon copy" of Bulbapedia if an admin does it?Blazevoir 11:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Please, when I said carbon copy it was in reference to other edits with headings and text too similar for comfort, not the moves. Making the articles more specific regarding the ones with vague terms is logical and slightly more efficient. When I edit on this wiki I try to make it unique from other sites. But if you feel that the article's names are copied, and you think that I'm in the wrong by moving them however, they can all be easily moved back. There's almost always a possible alternative, I'm open to suggestions if you have any. -- Captain Vas 16:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe "Name (attack)"? But it is probably too general and would likely mess people up for moves like Quick Attack. I apologise for assumeing that you were being hypocritical in your actions. I should've looked through the history a little bit more.Blazevoir 21:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well, no worries. And I also thought about "(attack)" after a move name but not every one is an attack, meaning all non-attack moves would need a separate category. So far "(move)" seems to fit best, but if you have any other ideas your welcome to suggest them. If you want to contribute here or you have any questions you want to ask your welcome to do so. Though, as far as your words, you seem rather experienced for a user with a new account. -- Captain Vas 22:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I've been on several different Wikis long enough to know how things work. I personally don't know what I would contribute except maybe good grammar (which is what I usually do on Wikis).Blazevoir 00:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I Have a Few Things to Say to You About my Ban My ban, I believe, was extremely unfair. Especially after you yourself did the same exact thing I started to do. I saw your conversation with Blazevoir, and what you said was complete bullcrap. I never said that I was making a carbon copy of Bulbapedia, so you have falsely accused me of something I most certainly did not do, nor will I ever do. You claim you banned me because you thought I was making a carbon copy of Bulbapedia, when I clearly was not. Not only that, but the content you've recently put up looks awfully similar to Bulbapedia's pages. Exhibit A clearly reveals that you have put up an infobox, which was clearly Bulbapedia's idea which you had stolen from them. Exhibit B was clearly my idea of moving articles from Name of move to Name of move (move), which you told me to wait to do and then went ahead and did it yourself. I see no permission on your page to go ahead and do it. My quote, which you must've mistaken Carbon copy of Bulbapedia? XD Ha. Yeah right. Upon saying this statement, I was being extremely sarcastic. A quote from you Please, when I said carbon copy it was in reference to other edits with headings and text too similar for comfort, not the moves. And which articles are those? If I recall, your articles look more closely related than any of my articles ever have. I'm only going by the way Pokémon Wiki does the articles. And, if you've seen my history page, you'll know this to be true. You have abused you administative powers on something trivial that is, not only insignificant, but untrue as well. I'm trying to be nice to the Wiki and make it more organized, and then you claim that, because of this, I'm making a carbon copy of Bulbapedia. I would not dare disgrace Bulbapedia by putting up their format on this Wiki. Besides that, it's impossible for me to copy/paste or take any kind of format from Bulbapedia due to incompatible licesening. None of my text has been similar to Bulbapedia's text as I have always used my own words to describe a Pokémon, the characteristics of said Pokémon, et cetera. More on your incorrect quote . .in reference to other edits with headings . . . too similar for comfort. . It seems you have been mistaken again. Not only have I not taken headings from Bulbapedia, but it wasn't even proven in the first place. Hard evidence is something an administrator looks for, which you clearly have not searched for. Like I said, you abused your administrative powers by acting purely on some kind of instict, instead of looking for evidence of me doing just that. Next time you ban someone, look for evidence to prove they have done the alleged thing as not to make yourself look so much like an idiot as you have done. If you still have something to say to me, go right ahead and say it. I've tried to be nice and hold my tongue up to this point, but you need to get off your high and mighty throne and see that you're too irresponsible to be an administrator. ShinjiLover 04:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so now my issues aren't good enough for you, I see. That's more of being a bad admin. In fact, you should be happy that I'm taking this calmly. And what do you mean the Pokémon articles themselves? My articles look more like the Pokémon Wiki's articles then Bulbapedia's articles. ShinjiLover 20:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::And NOW we see who has the misplaced anger. All in all, no matter what you say, my ban was completely unfair since you did NOT look for HARD EVIDENCE that I had been copy/pasting or getting my inspirition from Bulbapedia. If you're afraid to admit that you're wrong, then go ahead and say it. Oh, and get off my ass. Ever since I've come to this site, you're always riding me about something. ShinjiLover 20:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) help I need help making pages about Frontier brains--Wikiguy123 05:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) About the individual ones and could you please direct additional talk at user: Ventress112--Wikiguy123 21:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Could you PLEASE make a template for the pokemon anime series infobox or if there is an existing one direct me to it, also what headings do you think I should put? the guide box, I've realised that making pages on pokemon and Brandon's Regis will be some of my last--Ventress112 22:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) OK, I'll work on the existing articles till then--Ventress112 22:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) is it OK if I change the content but revolve around the same frame?--Ventress112 22:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) reply The new video feature works fine for me. If you're having trouble, then go here --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Tears I am very sorry, I just wanted Brandon to have his own Pokémon, But can we keep the articles on his Regis and birds:( OK, I had trouble with a user but I'm back, now, why can't I change the Featured article (If only admins can do it than can you change it) please tell me what I have to do to get the featured article changed.--Ventress112 18:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not copying my gym articles anymore just the japanese and the pictures because Bulbapedia has the best pictures.--Ventress112 19:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Can I make a Featured article nominations page (to help you pick what everybody wants).